The Special Person
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang spesial? Apa rasanya akan menyenangkan setiap detiknya? Banyak orang memimpikan untuk menjadi orang yang spesial. Tapi, manusia itu terlalu naif. Mereka tidak tahu seberapa besar beban yang dibawa jika mereka menjadi orang spesial.


**Hello, semuanya! Lama tidak jumpa. Setelah berpikir banyak hal dan mempertimbangkannya, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menuangkan ide cerita ini di fandom Bleach. Saya sudah lama tidak update di fandom ini, jujur saja ketika tahun baru kemarin saya sudah berencana untuk memposting sebuah fic, tapi ternyata tidak selesai. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk membatalkan niat tersebut. Dengan demikian, anggap saja penggantinya adalah fic ini. Well, selamat menikmati!**

 **Summary : Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang spesial? Apa rasanya akan menyenangkan setiap detiknya? Banyak orang memimpikan untuk menjadi orang yang spesial. Tapi, manusia itu terlalu naif. Mereka tidak tahu seberapa besar beban yang dibawa jika mereka menjadi orang spesial.**

 **Disclamer : Bleach berawal dari ide saya seorang *dirujam Bang Tite***

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Supranatural, Mystery**

 **Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje, imajinasi liar**

 **~ Bleach ~**

The Special Person : Teman Baru

Ku perhatikan rintikan hujan yang sedari tadi turun dari jendela kelas. Beruntung karena tempat dudukku berada di sebelah jendela, membuatku bisa melihat pemandangan luar ketika sedang bosan dengan pelajaran yang sedang ku lalui. Meskipun hanya hujan yang sedang ku perhatikan saat ini, tetapi aku merasa sedikit terhibur.

Hujan memang selalu bisa menghiburku. Bagaimana tidak? Ku pikir semua orang setuju jika aku mengatakan hujan itu menenangkan. Meskipun terkadang hawa dinginnya terlalu menusuk. Dan juga, hujan identik dengan kenangan masa lalu bukan? Orang cenderung sering _flashback_ ketika dia sedang melamun untuk memperhatikan hujan.

Sama seperti aku sekarang.

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Seorang gadis yang sedang berada di tahun kedua tingkat SMA.

Melihat rintikan hujan ini membawaku kembali menuju kenangan masa kecilku. Sejujurnya bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan, tapi hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Mana bisa aku memilih-milih untuk bisa mengenang masa laluku. Kadang hal yang seharusnya tidak ingin kita ingat dengan sendirinya bisa berputar dalam benak kita, kan?

Lamunanku terpecahkan ketika mendengar bunyi lonceng sekolah yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir. Ketika ku putar kepalaku untuk memperhatikan guru yang ada di depan kelas, dia sudah berkemas. Setelah mengucap salam, dia segera melangkah pergi.

Semua anak yang ada di dalam kelas otomatis mulai bergerak dengan santai. Beberapa ada yang sengaja merenggangkan otot, beberapa ada yang langsung menghadap teman-temannya dan membicarakan sesuatu tentang pulang bersama. Ada juga anak yang langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan berkemas untuk pulang.

Aku menghela nafas. Kemudian memasukkan buku tulisku ke dalam tas. Setelahnya, aku tidak berniat untuk pergi dari bangkuku. _Toh_ , di luar masih hujan. Sialnya lagi, aku lupa tidak membawa payung hari ini.

Aku akan menunggu hujan agar sedikit lebih reda. Jika sampai batas steril sekolah belum selesai, terpaksa aku harus menerobos hujan. Sayangnya sekolahku sedikit agak jauh dari rumah. Dengan keadaan hujan yang sama seperti sekarang, kemungkinan aku akan basah kuyup jika sampai di rumah.

Ah, aku harus masak apa ya hari ini? Sepertinya harus masak yang hangat-hangat. Mungkin aku akan membuat _syabu-syabu_ atau sejenisnya.

Suasana kelasku yang semula ramai makin lama makin hening. Tanpa mencari tahu pun aku bisa menebak bahwa teman-temanku beberapa ada yang sudah keluar kelas untuk pulang. Dari jendela pun aku bisa melihat di lapangan menuju gerbang sudah mulai bertebaran payung dengan berbagai warna, corak dan ukuran.

Ku hela nafasku dan segera menyilangkan tangan di atas meja. Ku pakai tanganku tersebut sebagai bantal namun mataku tetap tertuju pada jendela.

Setelah cukup lama terus tertuju pada tebaran payung yang semakin banyak, perlahan mataku terpejam. Mungkin ini gara-gara hujan. Ketika hujan, bukannya saat yang tepat untuk tidur dan menghangatkan diri di bawah selimut?

Sayangnya aku sedang berada di sekolah, andai aku sudah di rumah, pasti aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Meskipun hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan banyak pelajaran yang membebaniku, tapi rasanya lelah sekali.

Baru saja aku mulai nyaman dengan posisiku saat ini, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang mengacak rambutku dengan kasar. Otomatis punggungku langsung menegak. Kepalaku segera ku putar untuk memperhatikan siapa tersangka yang berani melakukan hal itu kepadaku.

Sebuah senyuman lebar dari orang yang menjadi tersangka atas pengacakan rambutku tersebut segera memenuhi pandanganku. Bahuku langsung melemas ketika melihat rambutnya yang berwarna oranye nyentrik.

"Ichigo," ucapku sambil menarik tangannya yang masih menempel di atas kepalaku.

Ichigo nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia bergerak untuk menarik kursi yang ada di depan bangkuku. Dia pun duduk di kursi tersebut dan menghadap ke arahku, "Tidak pulang, _chibi_?"

Ku jitak dahi Ichigo terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawabnya, "Aku lupa membawa payung. Di luar masih hujan."

Ichigo menyilangkan tangannya di atas mejaku sambil terkikik geli, "Sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang pelupa?"

Ku topang daguku dengan tangan. Mataku mulai memperhatikan keadaan di luar lagi, "Tadi pagi entah kenapa alarm-ku tidak berbunyi. Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah cepat-cepat, aku bahkan tidak sarapan."

Ekspresi Ichigo berubah, "Kau tidak melewatkan makan siang seperti biasanya, kan?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit menyeramkan.

Ku lirikkan mataku sebentar untuk melihat Ichigo, kemudian aku menghela nafas, "Mana bisa aku menahan lapar sampai makan malam nanti, hah? Tentu saja aku makan siang."

Ichigo menghela nafas juga dan ikut memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela, "Siapa tahu saja, sudah kebiasaanmu kan melewatkan jam makan siang?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan kantin sekolah kita," ucapku dengan suara lirih.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan mencubit pipiku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku dan ku dapati Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya. Benar saja, ternyata dia yang mencubitku. Ichigo segera memperlihatkan ekspresi cemberutnya, "Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu menghiraukan hal-hal seperti itu."

Ku genggam pelan tangan Ichigo yang masih mencubit pipiku, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku ingin sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka, tapi mereka tertangkap pandanganku."

Cubitan Ichigo terlepas, namun tangannya masih menempel di pipiku. Dia pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipiku. Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Kalau kau terganggu, lebih baik cari aku. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Kurosaki-kun!" sebuah seruan menggema di ruang kelasku.

Aku dan Ichigo sama-sama memusatkan pandangan pada gadis yang baru saja terlihat di pintu kelasku. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna oranye tersebut sedikit tersentak ketika melihat posisiku yang masih berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Apalagi tangan Ichigo masih menempel di pipiku dengan tanganku yang juga masih menempel ditangannya.

Gadis tersebut, Inoue Orihime, terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. Dia bergerak menyamping untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu. Inoue kembali menampakkan dirinya, namun kali ini dia hanya menampakkan kepalanya saja. Rambutnya yang panjang terlihat jatuh bebas dan sedikit bergerak-gerak—mungkin dia sedang gelisah.

Tanpa merasa terganggu, Ichigo tidak merubah posisinya, "Ada apa, Orihime?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan nada santai.

Sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin canggung lagi, tanganku menarik tangan Ichigo agar menjauh dari pipiku. Ichigo cepat-cepat menatapku dengan pandangan protes.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu. Aku harus membawa peralatan milik Tatsuki-chan ke ruang klub-nya. Barangnya terlalu banyak dan di luar hujan, aku tidak bisa membawa payungku sendiri," jelas Inoue masih sembunyi di balik pintu.

Ichigo kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke Inoue. Tanpa berniat membalas ucapan dari gadis tersebut, Ichigo kembali menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu disini," ucapku dengan nada pelan.

Ichigo terus menatapku beberapa saat sebelum bergerak untuk berdiri. Dia menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas mejaku dan mulai berjalan mendekati Inoue, "Aku titip tasku, nanti aku akan kembali," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku menganggukkan kepala meskipun Ichigo sedang tidak menatapku. Pandanganku segera beralih menuju Inoue ketika dia memperlihatkan dirinya lagi. Mata kami saling bertemu pandang. Inoue terlihat salah tingkah lagi, namun gadis tersebut segera membungkuk ke arahku. Dia berlalu terlebih dahulu ketika Ichigo sudah berada di pintu kelasku.

Ichigo berhenti melangkah dan memutar kepalanya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan kembali melambaikan tangannya.

Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu—perlakuan Inoue terhadapku. Hampir seluruh anak di sekolah ini melakukan hal yang sama seperti Inoue ketika bertemu denganku. Beberapa yang lain adalah orang-orang yang tidak peduli dengan siapa aku ini.

Tapi, hanya satu orang yang memperlakukan aku seperti orang pada umumnya. Orang itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda yang terang-terangan mau menemaniku di depan umum meskipun banyak orang yang memperlakukanku tidak biasa.

Akan ku ceritakan kenapa teman-temanku pada umumnya memperlakukanku seperti yang dilakukan oleh Inoue terhadapku.

Aku adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai sesuatu yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang-orang terpilih saja. Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang besar dan membanggakan—seperti IQ tinggi atau sejenisnya—aku hanya seorang gadis yang kebetulan mempunyai keluarga yang bisa melihat mahluk tak kasat mata. Dan kebetulan juga, aku menjadi salah satu keturunan yang mempunyai kekuatan spiritual cukup kuat.

Jika beberapa orang ada yang berpikiran aku adalah orang yang spesial, namun di sisi lain banyak orang yang menganggapku orang aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut dan sudah terbiasa diperlakukan buruk—seperti diasingkan. Tapi, untuk gadis sepertiku, lama kelamaan tentunya aku merasa hal itu sedikit menyakitkan.

Untung saja, setelah satu semester ku lalui di bangku SMA ini, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dan kenal dengan Ichigo. Ya, aku hanya butuh Ichigo karena hanya dia yang bisa memandangku seperti gadis normal.

Kehidupanku selama ini memang hanya ku habiskan untuk menyendiri—ah bukan, memang aku yang sering diasingkan. Keluargaku sendiri juga tipe-tipe keluarga yang tidak suka berkumpul untuk bertatap muka. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesepianku. Entah itu di rumah atau di luar rumah.

Baru saja aku berniat untuk menaruh kepalaku lagi di atas meja, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gaduh langkah kaki yang menggema di koridor. Sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berlarian.

Benar saja ada dua orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelasku dengan nafas terengah. Dua orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Ichigo dan Inoue.

Ku miringkan kepalaku bingung, "Ada apa, Ichigo? Sudah selesai mengantarkan barang Tatsuki?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya secara berlebihan. Dengan kaki yang terlihat agak bergetar, dia mencoba untuk berjalan mendekatiku. Tangannya pun sesekali berpegangan pada meja yang berada di dekatnya.

Tidak biasanya juga aku melihat Ichigo dengan wajah merah paniknya. Setelah benar-benar berada di sampingku, tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku. Tapi pelukannya merosot bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tersimpu di lantai. Aku sendiri memekik karena sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo.

Ku cengkram lengan Ichigo kuat-kuat, "Jawab Ichigo, ada apa?"

Nafas Ichigo masih tidak beraturan. Mungkin saja dia kesusahan untuk menjawab karena tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkram seragamnya di bagian dada. Apa dia sedang sesak nafas?

Mataku beralih menatap Inoue yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Meskipun posisinya saat ini sedang berdiri, tubuh gadis tersebut bergetar hebat. Wajahnya terlihat sama terguncangnya seperti milik Ichigo.

"Inoue, ada apa?" tanyaku karena bingung sendiri dengan dua orang ini.

Meskipun terlihat ketakutan, susah payah Inoue mencoba untuk menjelaskan keadaannya dengan suara bergetar, "Ketika kami kembali ke kelasku, ada beberapa barang milik Tatsuki yang menghilang. Akhirnya aku dan Kurosaki-kun memutuskan untuk mencarinya," jelas Inoue terjeda karena nafasnya tiba-tiba terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Kami menemukannya, entah kenapa ada di gudang," lanjut Ichigo membuatku sedikit terkejut. Karena jujur saja saat ini kepala Ichigo sedang berada di pangkuanku. Membuatku sedikit tergelitik ketika Ichigo berbicara.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat kalian berdua berlari ketakutan seperti ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Namun, belum sempat Ichigo dan Inoue menjelaskan, tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat sesuatu. Gudang sekolah. Berada di ujung ruangan dekat dengan kantin. Tentu saja aku tahu tempat itu. Dan jujur saja aku tidak suka dengan auranya.

Memang beberapa kali aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang memperhatikanku dari gudang, namun Ichigo selalu meyakinkan aku agar tidak menghiraukan sesuatu seperti itu. Jadi, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Ku elus pelan kepala Ichigo untuk menenangkan pemuda yang sedang berada di pangkuanku ini. Mataku kembali terlaih untuk menatap Inoue yang sedang ada di pintu kelas, "Inoue, kemarilah. Aku merasa mahluk tersebut mulai mendekat ke arah kita. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Tanpa melayangkan nada protes, cepat-cepat Inoue berlari mendekatiku. Wajahnya terlihat makin pucat ketika aku menjelaskan jika mahluk tersebut saat ini sedang mendekat. Inoue memilih untuk bersembunyi di belakangku sambil mencengkram seragamku dengan erat. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Rukia..." ku rasakan pelukan Ichigo semakin mengerat. Mataku kini beralih menatapnya. Ketika pandangan kami bertemu, aku tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, jika kalian tidak sanggup melihatnya, lebih baik jangan lihat. Biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucapku sebisa mungkin terdengar tenang. Memang seharusnya disini aku yang harus bersikap biasa. Jika tidak, entah mereka berdua akan seperti apa.

Sebenarnya, hal yang paling tidak ku suka adalah bekomunikasi dengan mahluk halus. Karena hal itu membutuhkan banyak energi yang harus dikeluarkan. Semoga saja aku bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa harus berbicara dengan mahluk tersebut.

Ku lirikkan mataku untuk menatap Inoue yang berada di balik punggungku, "Inoue, tutup wajahmu," ucapku memperingatkan, tanganku segera menggerakkan kepala Ichigo agar pandangannya tertutupi, "Ichigo juga, jangan bergerak."

Aku bisa melihat sesuatu bergerak dengan cepat melintas lorong di depan kelasku. Ku tarik nafasku dalam-dalam, dia sudah datang.

Mataku mulai terfokuskan untuk menatap keadaan di sekitar ruang kelasku. Aku bisa merasakan mahluk tersebut berada di dekatku, namun dia masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Untuk mahluk seperti ini, bisa ditebak bahwa dia adalah tipe-tipe mahluk yang jahil. Pantas saja aku tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan gudang dan kantin sekolah. Ternyata memang gara-gara mahluk ini.

Baru sekali aku mengedipkan mata, tiba-tiba saja mahluk tersebut sudah berdiri di depanku. Nafasku sempat tercekat karena terkejut. Dan jujur saja, jantungku sekarang sedang berdetak dengan kencang.

Ku tatap mahluk tinggi yang sedang berhadapan denganku. Kemungkinan tingginya sekitar dua meter. Di sekujur tubuhnya ada aura hitam seperti bayangan dan aura tersebut terasa tidak mengenakkan. Ku perhatikan perlahan-lahan sebelum aku menghadap wajahnya langsung.

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana bentuknya. Wajah dari makhluk tersebut terlihat suram seperti tertutupi sesuatu. Apa itu rambut dari mahluk tersebut?

Setelah bertatapan cukup lama, dan tidak ada tanggapan dari mahluk di hadapaku, aku mencoba untuk memberi isyarat. Ku sipitkan mataku seperti berbicara 'jangan ganggu kami'.

Bukannya menghiraukan peringatanku, mahluk tersebut mencoba bergerak untuk mendekati Inoue yang sedang berada di balik punggungku. Segera sebelum dia bergerak, ku rentangkan tanganku. Ketika mahluk tersebut kembali memperhatikan aku, semakin ku sipitkan mataku.

Mahluk tersebut diam. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak berniat untuk segera pergi dari kelasku. Akhirnya aku menghela nafas. Mau tidak mau aku harus berbincang dengannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dengan nada pelan. Meskipun begitu, sepertinya Inoue dan Ichigo menegang. Terbukti dengan pelukan Ichigo yang semakin mengerat dan cengkraman Inoue pada seragamku semakin kencang.

Mahluk tersebut tersenyum dengan mengerikan. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang sedikit memuakkan. Namun, sebisa mungkin aku tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Disaat seperti ini, jika aku mengalihkan pandangan, pastinya dia merasa aku sedang ketakutan. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, dia akan merasa bebas bergerak dan melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

"Kembalikan barang milik temanku, lalu kembali ke gudang," ucapku lagi mencoba untuk menekan ucapanku.

Mahluk tersebut mendekatkan dirinya untuk bertatap muka dalam jarak dekat denganku. Aku sendiri sebisa mungkin tidak merubah ekspresiku. Supaya dia berpikiran bahwa aku ini sedang serius.

Setelah beberapa detik mendekatkan dirinya denganku, mahluk tersebut tiba-tiba bergerak ke belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia meninggalkan ruang kelasku dan bergerak kembali menuju ke gudang.

Ku hela nafasku kencang ketika aku sudah tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan mahluk tersebut di dekat sini, "Sudah pergi, kalian aman sekarang," ucapku membuat kedua orang yang sedari tadi menempel pada diriku kini bergerak menjauh.

Inoue menghela nafasnya, terdengar lega. Ichigo sendiri menatapku penuh arti dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Senyumku tersungging dengan sendirinya, "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku menjawab tatapan khawatir dari Ichigo.

"Tapi, wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat," ucap Ichigo masih terlihat khawatir, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus dahiku pelan, "dan juga, kau berkeringat dingin."

"Kuchiki-san, _daijoubu_?" tanya Inoue entah kenapa terdengar khawatir.

Ketika aku berniat memutar kepalaku untuk melihat Inoue, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terhuyung jatuh. Beruntung karena saat itu Ichigo masih terduduk di bawahku, jadi ketika melihat tubuhku jatuh, Ichigo segera menangkapku.

Setelah berhasil menangkapku, Ichigo memutar tubuhku. Ku lihat alisnya bertautan marah dan mata yang terlihat berkilat tidak terima. Namun, tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum, " _Hora_ , siapa yang bilang dia baik-baik saja tadi?"

Aku terkikik sendiri, "Maaf, efek tidak sarapan juga," ucapku sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke Inoue, "Inoue, sepertinya mahluk tadi sudah mengembalikan barang milik Tatsuki, kau bisa mengantarnya sekarang."

Inoue terlihat salah tingkah, dia kembali lagi seperti pribadinya sebelum dia berlari ketakutan tadi, "Eh, iya. Terima kasih."

Ichigo juga ikut menatap Inoue, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Rukia dalam keadaan seperti ini, tidak masalah kan jika dia ikut juga?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada hati-hati.

Gadis yang bersangkutan terlihat gelisah. Dia menggigit ibu jarinya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapku. Baru saja mata kami bertemu, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, "Tidak apa, ini juga kesalahanku sampai-sampai membuat Kuchiki-san menjadi pucat."

Kini, Ichigo beralih menatapku, "Kau sendiri, Rukia? Tidak masalah, kan?"

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Lagipula aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika mahluk tersebut kembali lagi, entah aku bisa berbuat apa. Aku adalah tipe gadis yang mudah lelah, mungkin karena energiku secara tidak langsung diserap oleh mahluk-mahluk seperti itu. Apalagi jika berhadapan lama dengan mereka, aku sangat membutuhkan banyak energi untuk melakukannya.

Untung saja energi bisa ku dapatkan dari orang lain—selain harus mengisi energiku sendiri dengan tidur atau makan. Selama ini, karena hanya Ichigo yang tahu segala hal tentang diriku, akhirnya dia mau menjadi salah satu pendonor energi untukku.

Ichigo bisa saja meninggalkanku untuk mengantar Inoue lagi, tapi berhubung melihat aku ambruk, tentu tanpa diminta pun dia sudah paham situasiku. Itu sebabnya dia meminta Inoue agar mengikut sertakan aku.

...

Jadi, biar ku jelaskan posisi kami bertiga saat ini.

Karena di luar masih hujan, dan ruang klub bela diri terpisah dengan gedung utama, maka kami harus menyebrangi hujan untuk bisa sampai di ruang klub. Karena keadaanku yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan—bahkan berdiri pun tidak bisa—akhirnya Ichigo menggendongku.

Aku sendiri harus membawa tiga tas masing-masing milik kami. Untuk barang-barang milik Tatsuki, terpaksa Inoue membawanya sendiri. Ah, karena hanya tanganku saja yang bebas tugas—aku menyelipkan tiga tas di tanganku tanpa harus menggenggamnya—akhirnya aku ditugaskan untuk memegang payung. Beruntung karena payung milik Inoue ini ukurannya besar sehingga muat untuk kami bertiga.

Inoue yang berjalan di samping Ichigo sesekali melihatku dari ujung matanya. Aku bisa menebak dari ekspresinya bahwa dia ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadaku. Hanya saja, mungkin dia tidak mempunyai cukup nyali.

Karena agak risih juga diperlakukan seperti itu terus menerus, akhirnya aku menyunggingkan senyumku ketika pandangan kami bertemu cukup lama, "Ada apa, Inoue?"

Inoue sedikit terhuyung karena terkejut. Namun, cepat-cepat dia menegakkan langkahnya kembali, "Tadi... apa kau tidak takut?"

Aku terkikik. Ichigo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tahu-tahu Ichigo menyela ucapanku terlebih dahulu, "Rukia tidak akan terganggu dengan apapun yang ada di sekolah ini, dia sudah terbiasa."

Wajah Inoue terlihat terkejut sambil menatap Ichigo. Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatapku, "Sudah terbiasa? Jadi, memang Kuchiki-san tidak takut sama sekali ya?"

Aku mencubit lengan Ichigo pelan dan sedikit memukul punggungnya, "Bukan begitu, memang jika ditanya yang tadi, aku tidak takut sama sekali. Tapi, sewaktu-waktu aku bisa merasakan ketakutan _kok_."

Inoue menganggukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya terlipat sebentar kemudian kembali bergerak, dia bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana bentuknya mahluk tadi?"

Nafasku tercekat dengan sendirinya. Tanpa ku sadari ku cengkram seragam milik Ichigo. Pemuda tersebut pun segera menghentikan langkahnya, "Inoue, jika kau penasaran, Rukia bisa menceritakannya secara detail, tapi jangan disini."

Sudah ku duga, Inoue segera menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya, "Kenapa tidak boleh disini?"

Keadaan menjadi hening karena aku maupun Ichigo tidak menanggapi ucapan Inoue. Karena tidak segera mendapat tanggapan, Inoue merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi bersalah, "Jika tidak mau menceritakannya, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Maaf," ucapnya sembari menundukkan kepala.

Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Ku tepuk pundak Inoue pelan. Ketika gadis tersebut kembali mendongkak dan pandangan kami bertemu, senyumku semakin mengembang, "Tidak masalah, tanya sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi, tentu aku punya batasan-batasan tersendiri."

Ichigo ikut menatap Inoue, "Aku akan mengantar Rukia ke rumahnya, jika kau mau ikut, kau bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Rukia disana."

Inoue terlihat bimbang. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya cukup lama sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepadaku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat senyum tulus tanpa rasa takut dari Inoue yang ditunjukkan langsung kepadaku.

"Tentu saja aku ikut," ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada riangnya.

...

Meskipun jarak rumahku ke sekolah terpaut cukup jauh, tetapi kami bertiga memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja. Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju karena saat ini aku harus berada di gendongan Ichigo. Dilihat darimana pun, aku seperti orang yang sedang sakit berat dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendapat bantuan orang lain. Apalagi, setelah mengantar barang-barang milik Tatsuki, Inoue memutuskan untuk membawa payung untuk kami bertiga.

Dengan demikian, aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak membawa beban berat sama sekali—hanya dua tas milikku dan milik Ichigo.

" _Nee_ , Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku berbisik di telinga Ichigo.

Ku lihat dari samping wajahnya, pipi Ichigo terlihat terangkat sedikit. Sepertinya dia sedang tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, Rukia. Bahkan aku tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali."

"Bukan itu, sedari tadi aku telah menarik energimu cukup banyak. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lagi. Memang yang ku khawatirkan adalah tentang energi Ichigo. Aku sendiri yakin bahwa berat tubuhku tidak lebih dari karung beras. Tentu saja Ichigo tidak akan merasa keberatan.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Ambil energiku sebanyak yang kau butuhkan. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah menggunakannya untuk bisa melihat mahluk halus."

Ku jitak kepala Ichigo, "Tentu saja, kau memang tidak bisa melihat hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tidak juga, ku pikir kali ini kau sedang menahan diri, ya? Atau mungkin sebenarnya energimu tidak hilang sebanyak yang ku pikirkan?" ucap Ichigo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatapku.

"Memang tidak hilang banyak, aku mencoba meminimalisir agar tidak keluar banyak meskipun aku berhadapan dengan mahluk tadi cukup lama," ucapku mengingat kembali kejadian di kelas tadi.

Memang tidak begitu lama. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya aku terhuyung tadi karena terlalu konsentrasi. Aku mencoba untuk memusatkan energiku agar tidak mudah diserap oleh mahluk tersebut.

Perlu kalian ketahui, ketika berhadapan dengan mereka, terkadang dengan sendirinya energi kita ditarik oleh mereka. Jika tidak segera disudahi, akan berdampak buruk. Itu sebebanya sebisa mungkin aku tidak berhubungan dengan mahluk halus. Karena ketika berhadapan dengan mereka, energiku akan diserap oleh mereka.

Sayangnya aku tidak sadar, tadi aku terlalu konsentrasi untuk memusatkan energiku. Ternyata hal seperti itu juga bisa melepaskan energi yang cukup besar. Jadi, pada dasarnya aku kehilangan energiku juga ketika mencoba untuk melindunginya agar tidak diserap oleh mahluk halus. Nyatanya, aku tumbang tadi. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berhati-hati lagi.

" _Eto,_ apa rumahnya masih jauh?" tanya Inoue yang sedari tadi hening. Mungkin dia merasa risih karena aku dan Ichigo tadi sedang berbincang sendiri dengan nada yang dijaga.

Aku dan Ichigo kompak menatap Inoue, "Sebentar lagi sampai," ucap kami secara bersamaan.

Inoue menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kemudian dia kembali menatap depan lagi, "Sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran, sejak kapan kau bisa melihat mahluk halus, Kuchiki-san? Aku dengar gosip dari teman-teman, katanya kau sudah bisa sejak kecil."

Ku tempelkan kepalaku di punggung Ichigo sambil menatap Inoue dengan senyum, " _Saa_ , aku tidak ingat bisa sejak kapan. Tapi, memang sejak dulu aku sering melihat mahluk halus."

Inoue menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, "Ku dengar juga, katanya kau bisa melihat hantu karena keluargamu rata-rata juga seperti itu."

"Keturunan? Benar juga, kakak perempuan Rukia yang sudah meninggal juga bisa melakukannya," ucap Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Inoue. Ah, benar. _Onee_ -chan juga bisa melakukannya.

Mengingat itu membuatku sedikit ketakutan. Sebenarnya, karena terjun terlalu dalam di dunia spiritual, _nee_ -chan tidak bisa menahan bebannya dan berujung dia menjadi sakit-sakitan. Karena itu pula, _nee_ -chan harus merenggang nyawa.

Jika dibandingkan dengan aku, keluargaku memang memaksakan kehendaknya pada _nee_ -chan. Sama denganku, _nee_ -chan juga memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang cukup kuat. Tidak beruntung untuk _nee_ -chan, karena dia anak pertama, dia yang diberi tugas untuk mempertahankan semua yang dimiliki oleh keluarga kami.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku?

Karena kejadian meninggalnya _nee_ -chan, keluargaku sepakat untuk tidak membebankan tugas _nee_ -chan kepadaku. Lagipula, aku juga tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk mengemban tugas itu. _Nee_ -chan juga berpesan kepadaku agar tidak terlalu berurusan dengan mahluk halus dan sejenisnya.

"Hm, kalau begitu rumor yang beredar memang benar adanya ya? Semua keluargamu rata-rata bisa. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, keturunan dari keluargamu yang perempuan memiliki kekuatan spritual yang besar," wajah Inoue tiba-tiba terlihat begitu tertarik ketika kami membicarakan hal ini. Tidak biasanya juga ada orang yang mau bertanya banyak hal tentang kehidupanku.

Aku menghela nafas, "Kau mau tau?" tanyaku dengan posisi kepala masih menempel di punggung Ichigo.

Inoue terlihat terkejut dengan tanggapanku. Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi salah tingkah. Pipinya agak bersemu merah.

Melihat itu Ichigo menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mencubit punggungku, "Jika kau terus-terusan bersikap dingin seperti itu, mana ada orang yang mau jadi temanmu," ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit jengkel.

Ku naikkan kepalaku untuk menatap Ichigo langsung, "Aku hanya bercanda," ucapku kemudian beralih menatap Inoue, "Ya, memang. Entah kebetulan atau apa, di keluarga kami yang mempunyai keturunan perempuan bisa mempunyai kekuatan spiritual yang besar. Tetapi, tidak semuanya bisa seperti itu"

"Bukankah dia orang yang spesial, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Inoue juga. Ketika wajah Inoue penuh tanya, Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapku.

Paham dengan maksud Ichigo, gadis tersebut tersenyum, "Memang, benar-benar spesial."

Ichigo kembali menatap depan, "Tidak masalah kan jika berteman dengannya? Rukia itu gadis yang baik."

"Eh?" kali ini Inoue terlihat terkejut. Dia memang gadis yang ekspresif. Mungkin karena merasa terus diperhatikan, dia menatapku sebentar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terkadang memang merepotkan ketika berteman dengannya. Tetapi, dia banyak membantu juga," ucap Ichigo makin mengeratkan gendongannya.

Ku cubit pipi Ichigo, "Aku masih disini, tahu. Jika kau ingin membicarakanku, lebih baik nanti saja ketika kau sudah tidak bersamaku."

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Bukankah lebih enak jika membicarakan dirimu ketika kau sedang ada disini?"

Aku mendengus, "Dasar."

...

" _Tadaima_ ," teriakku ketika sudah sampai di rumah.

Keadaan rumah sedang lenggang. Lampu rumah pun masih belum dinyalakan meskipun keadaan sudah cukup gelap. Karena tidak ada tanggapan dari siapapun, kemungkinan besar di rumah sedang tidak ada orang.

Ketika berhasil melepas sepatunya, Ichigo membantuku untuk turun. Ketika kakiku menapak di lantai, aku sudah bisa berdiri sendiri. Dengan demikian, aku memberikan senyum termanisku kepada Ichigo, "Terima kasih."

Ichigo mengacak rambutku dan melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu. Tangannya segera menekan tombol lampu, " _Nii_ -sama-mu dimana?"

Setelah berhasil melepas sepatu, ku ikuti langkah Ichigo yang sudah masuk rumah terlebih dahulu, "Sepertinya sedang ada keperluan di luar kota," ucapku mengalihkan pandangan ke Inoue yang masih berdiri di pintu, "silahkan masuk. Anggap rumah sendiri."

Inoue menaruh payungnya di tempat payung kemudian ikut melepas sepatu. Ketika melihat gadis tersebut beranjak masuk, aku segera melangkah lagi untuk pergi ke dapur, "Ichigo, kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

"Teh saja!" balas Ichigo yang sepertinya sudah mulai menyalakan tv.

" _Ano_ , mungkin bisa ku bantu untuk membuat teh," ucap Inoue yang ternyata sudah berada di belakangku.

Aku sedikit terkejut. Namun, segera menganggukan kepala meng-iya-kan Inoue, "Boleh saja, silahkan. Maaf merepotkan."

Inoue mengikuti langkahku, "Tidak masalah," ucapnya menaruh tas di meja ketika kami sudah sampai di dapur, "ngomong-ngomong, Kuchiki-san, ku perhatikan Ichigo seperti sudah terbiasa berada di rumahmu."

Aku tersenyum maklum, "Ichigo memang sering bermain ke rumahku. Bahkan terkadang dia baru pulang dari rumahku ketika tengah malam," aku tertawa kecil, "kadang _nii_ -sama sampai memarahiku. Kadang juga ayah dari Ichigo sampai meneror telepon rumahku."

"Ee~ kalian terlihat sangat dekat, ya?" ucap Inoue entah kenapa terdengar agak sedih.

Punggungku tegak dengan sendirinya. Meskipun saat ini aku sedang memunggungi Inoue, tapi bisa ku rasakan dia sedang mengeluarkan aura sedih, " _Saa_ , aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena memang aku hanya memiliki satu teman. Aku tidak bisa membandingkan Ichigo dengan siapa-siapa."

Inoue terdengar memekik kecil, "Maaf," ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "memang selama ini ku perhatikan kau selalu sendirian ketika berada di sekolah."

Aku mendengus, "Bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Banyak anak yang takut terhadapku, padahal aku juga tidak pernah menyentuh mereka," ku hela nafasku sambil mengingat kejadian sama yang sering ku lalui selama berada di bangku sekolah, "dan hanya Ichigo yang berani mendekatiku. Sayangnya, dia harus disibukkan dengan menjadi seorang ketua OSIS. Dia tidak bisa menemaniku terus-terusan di sekolah."

"Ya, memang Kurosaki-kun akan menjadi orang yang sibuk ketika sedang berada di sekolah," ucap Inoue sambil tertawa kecil, "dia sering mengeluh juga karena kinerja anggota yang lain tidak bisa mengimbangi kinerja yang dia lakukan."

Aku ikut tertawa, "Ichigo memang tipe orang pekerja keras, pasti berat juga untuk anggota yang lainnya," ucapku sambil mengangkat nampan berisi teh, "bukannya kau juga anggota inti OSIS ya, Inoue?"

Gadis tersebut mengangguk, "Aku menjadi sekertaris satu. Terkadang sering dipaksa Kurosaki-kun untuk membuat beberapa proposal dalam satu malam. Memang dia orang yang sadis."

Ku tatap Inoue dengan pandangan prihatin. Selama menjadi teman Ichigo, aku memang paham dengan ke-sadis-annya. Aku sendiri terkadang sering dipaksanya untuk menemani Ichigo makan siang di kantin. Mungkin alasan lain karena aku selalu melewatkan jam makan siang, jadi Ichigo memaksaku untuk makan siang bersamanya.

Kami berdua sudah sampai di ruang tv, dapat ku lihat Ichigo sedang bersantai dengan tidur di sofa, "Ichigo memang orang yang meyusahkan, jadi sabar saja," ucapku tersenyum sambil menatap Inoue.

Ichigo segera memperhatikan kami berdua dengan tatapan bingung, "Kalian berdua sedang membicarakan aku?"

Inoue mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat, "Tidak-tidak, bukan seperti itu, Kurosaki-kun."

Ku lirik Ichigo sekilas sambil menaruh nampan di meja, "Kau boleh saja menjadi orang yang profesinal, tapi jangan sampai merepotkan orang lain, Ichigo."

Pandangan Ichigo beralih menatap Inoue dengan tatapan penuh selidik, "Orihime, kau pasti berbicara yang tidak-tidak ya kepada Rukia?"

"Aku hanya bercerita sedikit tentang dirimu ketika menjalankan tugas sebagai ketua OSIS _kok_ , Kurosaki-kun," ucap Inoue dengan nada merasa bersalah.

Benar saja, Ichigo langsung memperhatikanku, "Aku tidak merepotkan orang lain, Rukia. Tapi, memang sudah pekerjaanku untuk bisa mengendalikan semuanya."

"Mengendalikan semuanya, heh?" ucapku menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan bosan. Ku dekati pemuda tersebut dan ku jitak dahinya, "Memangnya kau siapa? Penguasa dunia?"

Ichigo menarikku membuatku terjatuh di atasnya. Tanpa memberi ampun, Ichigo menggelitikku. Ya, Ichigo terlalu mengenalku. Aku adalah tipe orang yang mudah geli. Bahkan jika disentuh saja di bagian sensitifku, aku sudah bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Ichigo melakukannya sekarang.

"Ichigo... berhenti, sumpah... ini..." aku tertawa sambil memukul tangan Ichigo yang masih lihai menggelitikku, "Ichigo!" seruku dengan keras membuat orang yang bersangkutan menghentikan aksinya. Bisa ku dengar Ichigo tertawa terbahak setelahnya.

Segera ku cubit kedua pipi Ichigo dengan gemas, "Berani-beraninya," ucapku makin menarik tanganku berlawanan arah dengan wajah Ichigo.

Kali ini Ichigo yang berusaha untuk melepaskan cubitan tanganku, " Ampun, _ojou_ -sama. Aku sudah lancang hari ini. _Gomennasai_."

Baru sadar bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan ini, ku hentikan cubitanku dan ku tarik tanganku dari pipi Ichigo. Langsung saja ku perhatikan Inoue yang benar saja, sedari tadi dia memperhatikan apa yang telah ku lakukan dengan Ichigo. Bagaimana dengan ekspresi Inoue? Aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum, namun senyumnya seperti dipaksakan.

Ku angkat kedua tanganku dan ikut tersenyum, "Maaf telah melihat kejadian tadi," ku tunjuk sofa yang masih kosong, "silahkan duduk."

Tanpa berkomentar apapun, Inoue mengikuti instruksiku. Dia segera menempatkan diri untuk duduk di sofa yang telah ku tunjuk. Kemudian, ku alihkan pandanganku untuk melihat Ichigo. Karena melihat dia masih tiduran, ku pukul lengan pemuda tersebut, "Jangan makan tempat. Duduk saja."

Ichigo menggerutu, namun dia tetap mengikuti perintahku dan duduk juga, "Rukia, aku kedinginan. Tidak ada baju ganti? Atau mungkin selimut?"

Kembali ku jitak dahi Ichigo, "Memangnya rumahku ini hotel? Seenaknya sendiri!" ucapku namun beranjak berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan untuk mengambil selimut.

Ku ambil tiga selimut yang ada di lemari dekat dengan ruang tv. Kemudian aku kembali dan memberikan masing-masing satu kepada Ichigo dan Inoue. Kemudian aku ikut duduk di samping Ichigo.

Setelah mendapat selimut dariku, Inoue membeberkannya dan hanya menutupi kakinya. Ichigo sendiri segera meringkuk di sofa—dengan menaikkan kakinya—dan segera menutupi tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut. Aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo mengambil salah satu gelas berisi teh yang ada di meja. Namun, dia menyerahkan gelas tersebut kepadaku. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, aku segera menerimanya. Ichigo mengambil satu lagi, kini dia genggam sendiri gelasnya.

"Inoue, silahkan minum," ucap Ichigo mempersilahkan.

Ku lirik Ichigo sebentar sebelum meminum teh milikku, "Harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu."

Ichigo hanya mendengus dan ikut meminum tehnya. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, Inoue segera mengambil gelas yang tersisa di atas meja. Meskipun dia terlihat diam dan tenang, tetapi di wajahnya terlihat sedikit janggal. Sepertinya dia tidak nyaman berada di rumahku.

Aku tersenyum, "Ada yang menganggumu, Inoue?"

Mata Inoue sedikit terbelalak, karena sedang minum teh, dia tidak segera menjawab. Setelah menumpu gelas di tangan dan dia taruh di atas pangkuannya, Inoue memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum, "Tidak, sebenarnya aku sudah penasaran dengan ceritamu. Seperti apa mahluk yang kau temui tadi di sekolah?"

Ku tarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, "Hanya mahluk yang suka menjahili anak-anak di sekolah. Dia tidak berbahaya, tapi mungkin bisa menjadi pengganggu yang menjengkelkan."

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk, "Itu sebabnya kau tidak suka ke kantin, ya?"

Aku menyetujuinya, "Mahluk itu sering berada di kantin ketika sekolah sedang istirahat makan siang. Ku pikir banyak siswa-siswi yang mengeluh makanannya tiba-tiba hilang, kan?"

Ichigo menjentikkan jarinya, "Benar juga, banyak orang yang mengatakan itu kepadaku," ucapnya sambil mengubah posisi duduknya agar menghadap ke arahku, "lalu, bagaimana dengan bentuknya? Wajahnya seperti apa?"

Ku putar posisi dudukku untuk berhadapan dengan Ichigo, "Kau penasaran dengan wajahnya," ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajah Ichigo, "lihat kaca sekarang, kau pasti tahu betapa menakutkannya dia."

Ichigo memandangku dengan pandangan bosan, "Jangan bercanda, Rukia. Lihat Inoue, dia benar-benar sudah penasaran."

Aku tertawa kecil ketika melihat Inoue berekspresi penasaran, "Maaf-maaf, biar ku jelaskan," sebelum bercerita, aku berdehem terlebih dahulu, "aku tidak bisa melihat matanya karena tertutup oleh aura aneh yang dia keluarkan. Aku hanya bisa melihat mulutnya. Dan senyumnya menyeramkan."

"Eh? Dia tersenyum?!" seru Inoue mulai menatapku dengan pandangan penasaran, "lalu, bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya?"

"Iya, dia tersenyum," ucapku sambil menganggukkan kepala, "memang agak menyeramkan. Aku sengaja tidak memfokuskan pandanganku saat itu. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya, tapi bisa ku katakan giginya tidak rata dan mulutnya lebar sekali ketika tersenyum. Sampai sini," ucapku sambil menunjuk kedua sisi pipiku yang berdekatan dengan telinga.

Wajah Inoue terlihat suram ketika mendengar penjelasanku. Ichigo sendiri tiba-tiba mendekatkan dirinya—merapat—ke arahku. Ku jitak kepalanya ketika melihat wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku, "Apa yang kalian lihat ketika berada di gudang?"

"Kami bukan esper yang bisa melihat mahluk halus, Rukia," ucap Ichigo memandangku dengan tatapan bosan.

"Bahkan orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan spiritual pun kadang bisa melihat mahluk halus ketika mahluk tersebut membiarkan dirinya bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa," jelasku membuat dua orang yang sedang menatapku menanggukkan kepalanya dengan kompak, "melihat tipe mahluk yang ada di gudang itu, aku yakin sekali dia sering melakukannya—membiarkan anak-anak yang takut dengan hantu bisa melihat sosoknya."

Inoue menegakkan punggungnya, "Ketika tadi kami sampai di gudang, kami tidak melihat apa-apa. Hanya saja, kami merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang memperhatikan kami. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, ada benda yang jatuh dengan sendirinya," jelas gadis tersebut sambil memegangi dagu—seperti mengingat-ingat kejadian yang tadi dia lalui.

"Setelah itu, kami berdua lari menuju kelasmu," tambah Ichigo menutup penjelasan.

Ku ketuk-ketukkan jari telunjukku di gelas yang ku bawa, "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menggangguku," ucapku kemudian menatap Inoue dan Ichigo secara bergantian, "bagaimana bisa kalian mencari barang Tatsuki sampai ke gudang?"

Ichigo dan Inoue saling berpandangan, kemudian masing-masing saling memperhatikanku, "Kami sudah mencari ke kelas yang ada di dekat kelas Inoue, tapi kami tidak menemukannya," jelas Ichigo, "dan satu-satunya tempat yang bisa kami tuju saat itu hanya gudang."

"Lagipula, barang milik Tatsuki tidak mudah disembunyikan. Jika ada orang yang menyembunyikannya di kelas pun pasti bisa ketahuan," tambah Inoue sambil meletakkan gelas di atas meja.

"Jadi, begitu ya," aku menghela nafas dan kembali menyeruput teh, "aku sudah memberi dia tanda peringatan, semoga saja dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang jahil lagi kepada anak-anak yang lain."

Ichigo menaruh gelasnya kembali di meja dan tiba-tiba merangkul pundakku, " _Ojou_ -sama memang hebat. Hantu mana yang tidak takut kepada dirinya?"

Cepat-cepat ku cubit pipi Ichigo, "Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh di depan Inoue, dia merasa tidak nyaman tahu?" bisikku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu mencolok.

Orang yang bersangkutan hanya memperlihatkan cengiran terlebarnya. Kemudian dia menjauhkan diri dariku, "Inoue, bagaima jika kau bermalam di rumah Rukia? Di luar masih hujan, bukan?"

Wajah Inoue berubah drastis. Aku sendiri bisa melihat perubahan auranya yang mencolok, "Jangan berbicara seenaknya sendiri, Kurosaki-kun. Bagaimana bisa aku menginap di rumah orang secara mendadak?"

"Tidak masalah Inoue, _nii_ -sama Rukia sepertinya tidak akan pulang hari ini. Lebih baik kita temani dia, kan? Kasihan jika sendiri," ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba membimbingku agar aku menurunkan kaki dari sofa, kemudian dia menaruh kepalanya di atas pangkuanku, "Rukia, coba tanya Byakuya. Dia pasti tidak pulang hari ini."

Ku tatap Ichigo dengan pandangan tajam. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu dengan santai? Padahal baru saja aku memperingatkannya agar tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh ketika sedang berada di depan Inoue.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menelpon _nii_ -sama jika kepalamu berada di pangkuanku," ucapku masih menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan tajam.

Ichigo sedikit memiringkan dirinya kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dia menyodorkan ponselnya di depan wajahku, "Pakai saja _handphone_ -ku. Aku sudah menyimpan nomer Byakuya _kok_."

Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil ponsel Ichigo. Mengingat sifat Ichigo yang memperlakukan Byakuya seperti temannya sendiri, tanpa bertanya dulu, aku sudah bisa menebak dia menamai kontak _nii_ -sama dengan nama apa. Ketika aku sibuk dengan ponselnya, Ichigo memainkan satu tanganku yang terbebas. Entah itu dia genggam erat, dia tekan satu persatu jariku bahkan terkadang dia menggigitnya.

Mataku beralih menatap Inoue yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Ichigo. Ketika mata kami bertemu, aku memberikan kode dengan tatapanku 'maafkan-kelakuan-Ichigo'. Setelah itu aku fokus menelepon _nii_ -sama.

Memang benar, setelah menghubungi _nii_ -sama, ternyata dia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah hari ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ichigo bisa mengetahui hal itu, mungkin saja dia tadi menanyakannya sendiri dengan mengirim _e-mail_ ke _nii_ -sama.

" _Nii_ -sama tidak bisa pulang ke rumah hari ini," aku beralih menatap Inoue, "jika ingin tidur disini, boleh saja. Aku tadi sudah meminta ijin ke _nii_ -sama juga."

Ichigo menepuk tangannya sekali dan berseru, " _Yosh_ , aku akan meminta ijin juga ke _otou_..."

Sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan ucapannya, ku tutup mulutnya cepat-cepat, "Siapa juga yang mengijinkanmu untuk tidur di rumahku?"

Ichigo menarik tanganku dan memperlihatkan wajah protes, "Eh, memang apa salahnya? Kalian berdua kan cewek, lebih baik aku ada disini untuk menemani kalian. Apa kalian tidak takut?" ucapnya beralih menatap Inoue penuh arti.

" _Demo_ , Kurosaki-kun, tidak baik jika seorang cowok menginap di rumah cewek ketika tidak ada orang dewasa," ucap Inoue terlihat hati-hati ketika berbicara. Untungnya dia sependapat denganku. Lagipula, jika _nii_ -sama tahu, entah dia akan memberiku hukuman apa.

Seperti dugaanku, Ichigo menatapku dan Inoue secara bergantian dengan pandangan bosan. Dia memfokuskan dirinya ke ponsel yang dia bawa kemudian dia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ah, Byakuya. Ini aku Ichigo," ucapnya berbicara dengan orang yang dia hubungi. Ketika mendengar dia menyebut nama _nii_ -sama, ku telan ludahku dengan susah payah. Keringatku mulai bercucuran.

"Ichigo," bisikku sambil menekan pipinya kuat-kuat. Pemuda tersebut menatapku, tapi dia masih melanjutkan acara meneleponnya. Sesegera mungkin ku kirimkan sinyal SOS agar dia tidak berbicara yang aneh-aneh kepada _nii_ -sama.

"Iya memang, aku sedang berada di rumah bersama Rukia," lanjut Ichigo setelah cukup lama hening, "aku juga membawa satu teman, tenang saja, dia cewek kok."

Ku tepuk dahiku sendiri keras-keras. Baru kali ini aku tahu ada orang yang seberani itu, maksudku, dia berani mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada _nii_ -sama dengan nada biasa dan tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Memang sudah cukup lama Ichigo mengenal _nii_ -sama, tapi bahkan aku sendiri yang sudah mengenalnya beberapa tahun yang lalu setelah menikah dengan _nee_ -chan saja tidak berani berbicara aneh-aneh.

Ichigo memang orang yang beda dari yang lainnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang aneh-aneh terhadap Rukia. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja," ucap Ichigo dengan nada seperti orang sedang negosiasi, "ini salahmu juga kan karena meninggalkan Rukia di rumah sendiri?"

Nyawaku hampir keluar. Ichigo sudah gila. Dia benar-benar gila. Kenapa dia harus menyalahkan _nii_ -sama? _Toh_ , _nii_ -sama juga bekerja untuk mencari uang demi kehidupanku juga.

" _Nii-_ sama, jangan dengarkan ucapan Ichigo!" teriakku tepat di samping telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo bergerak menjauh dariku sambil memegangi satu telinganya. Dia memindahkan posisi ponsel di telinga yang lain sambil menatapku dengan tatapan awas-saja-kau-setelah-telepon-berakhir-akan-ku-balas-perbuatanmu.

"Hanya hari ini saja, Byakuya. Lagipula aku tidak berduaan saja kan dengan Rukia? Ada temanku, namanya Inoue Orihime," ucap Ichigo bersikeras, dia bergerak untuk duduk lalu menyodorkan ponselnya agar lebih dekat dengan Inoue, "Inoue, coba katakan sesuatu. Byakuya tidak percaya jika ada kau di rumah ini."

Gadis yang bersangkutan terlihat panik, "Eh? Aku harus mengatakan apa?" ucap Inoue dengan nada yang panik pula.

Ichigo mengacungkan jempolnya dan menempelkan ponselnya kembali ke telinganya sendiri, "Sekarang kau percaya?"

Aku sendiri sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk mencegah Ichigo agar tidak memaksakan kehendaknya pada _nii_ -sama. Ketika melihat senyum Ichigo makin melebar, bisa ku tebak bahwa dia berhasil membujuk _nii_ -sama agar dia bisa bermalam di rumah bersamaku dan Inoue.

"Tenang saja, jika terjadi apa-apa aku akan bertanggung jawab," ucap Ichigo dengan semangat, kemudian dia menatapku dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya, "sudah ya. Maaf telah mengganggu pekerjaanmu. _Jaa_."

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Ichigo menjulurkan lidah ke arahku. Kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Sekarang tinggal kirim _e-mail_ ke _otou_ -san," ucapnya sambil sibuk memencet tombol di ponselnya. Ketika terdengar nada 'ting', Ichigo memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku, "Sudah beres, sekarang aku bisa tenang dan tidur di rumahmu," ucap Ichigo berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan aku, "Byakuya tadi mempersilahkan aku untuk memakai salah satu bajunya. Aku akan ganti baju sekarang."

Aku menghela nafas, aku tidak tahu lagi. Terserah. Jika memang _nii_ -sama sudah memperbolehkannya, aku tidak bisa mencegah Ichigo, "Memangnya kau tidak mau mandi dulu?"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku boleh mandi?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar, kemudian dia mundur dan mendekatiku, "mau mandi bersama?"

Pipiku terasa panas, lalu ku pukul muka Ichigo dengan keras, " _Hentai_!" teriakku namun dia hanya tertawa dengan wajah puas.

...

Inoue yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya menurut saja untuk tidur di rumahku. Aku baru tahu juga bahwa gadis tersebut sudah tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali. Dengan kata lain, dia hidup sendiri di kota ini, aku tidak habis pikir, dia berani sekali ya?

Memang terkadang aku ditinggal oleh _nii_ -sama ke luar kota. Dan juga meskipun sudah sering, tapi ada saat-saat tertentu aku takut sendirian di rumah. Ini tidak berlaku pada hantu ya, aku takut jika ada maling atau sejenisnya.

Ah, bicara tentang hantu, sebenarnya aku sudah memberikan penghalang di rumah ini agar tidak sembarang hantu bisa masuk. Jadi, aku tidak pernah memiliki masalah itu di dalam rumah. Ya, memang ada beberapa hantu yang suka iseng mengetuk jendela kamarku dari luar. Tapi, aku bisa mengabaikannya, kan?

Karena acara menginap dilakukan secara mendadak, baik Ichigo maupun Inoue tidak membawa baju ganti. Jadi, untuk baju Ichigo, dia meminjam milik _nii_ -sama—aku tidak tahu dia sudah ijin ke _nii_ -sama atau belum—dan untuk baju Inoue, aku meminjamkan milikku. Untung saja aku memiliki _sweater_ dengan ukuran besar, tapi meskipun itu kebesaran bagiku, tapi...

" _Nee_ , Rukia. Apa kau tidak memiliki baju yang pas untuk Inoue?" tanya Ichigo memperhatikan Inoue dengan tatapan kasihan, kemudian dia beralih menatapku, "aku heran, kenapa kau bisa sekecil itu?"

" _Cih_ , kau sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyaku menatap tajam Ichigo.

Pemuda tersebut sedikit salah tingkah ketika sadar dengan apa yang ku maksud. Dia segera bersiul sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, "Jangan berpikir hal lain. Aku tidak bermaksud membicarakan tentang 'itu'."

Inoue tersenyum dengan kedua alis bertautan, " _Maa maa_ , aku tidak masalah dengan baju ini."

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera menyantap syabu-syabu-nya. Ku pikir sudah matang" ucap Ichigo seperti ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang baju yang dikenakan oleh Inoue. Dia mengambil sumpitnya dan segera mengambil satu daging dari dalam pot.

Aku dan Inoue memilih diam dan mengikuti apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Ichigo. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak suka jika terus-terusan membicarakan hal itu. Selama ini tidak pernah ada orang yang berkomentar tentang fisikku, jadi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan fisikku saat ini. Itu sebabnya, aku sedikit sensitif ketika Ichigo berkomentar.

" _Oishii_ ," komentar Inoue ketika mencoba gigitan pertamanya, dia menatapku dengan mata berbinar, "tidak ku sangka, Kuchiki-san pintar memasak."

Setelah berhasil menelan gigitan pertamaku, aku tersenyum sambil menatap Inoue, "Aku terbiasa ditinggal oleh _nii_ -sama, jadi aku sudah terbiasa masak sendiri. Jika sering membeli makanan cepat saji, tidak baik untuk kesehatan, kan?"

Ichigo mengacungkan sumpitnya tinggi-tinggi, "Itu baru namanya wanita sejati. Lanjutkan, Rukia. Jangan sampai berubah meskipun kau sudah kerja nanti," serunya kemudian mengambil satu daging lagi, "ngomong-ngomong, mumpung keadaannya mendukung, bagaimana jika cerita tentang misteri hantu di sekolah?"

Ku gigit sumpitku sambil menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan datar. Memang sebenarnya keadaannya sedang mendukung. Di luar masih hujan, kami hanya bertiga di rumah, tidak ada orang dewasa dan sekarang kami sedang makan _syabu-syabu_. Suasana panas dan dingin ini benar-benar cocok diselingi cerita hantu.

Mataku beralih ke arah Inoue. Dia sedang memperhatikan Ichigo. Setelah cukup lama ku perhatikan, akhirnya dia sadar. Inoue menyunggingkan senyum ketika pandangan kami saling bertemu, "Tidak masalah. Ku pikir akan menyenangkan."

" _Yosh_ , karena semuanya sudah setuju," Ichigo beralih menatapku, dia mendekatkan dirinya ke arahku, "silahkan ceritakan tentang yang kau tahu di sekolah, Kuchiki Rukia-san."

Aku menghela nafas dan menaruh mangkuk nasiku di meja, "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Silahkan tanya, aku akan menjawabnya. Kalian penasaran dengan cerita yang mana?"

Baik Ichigo maupun Inoue berseru dengan semangat. Keduanya ikut menaruh mangkuk nasi mereka dan mendekatkan diri ke arahku. Mata mereka terlihat berbinar penasaran bercampur semangat.

"Aku pernah dengar, di kamar mandi lantai dua, ada hantu yang cukup jahil," ucap Ichigo memulainya dengan wajah serius, "apa itu benar?"

Ku ingat-ingat lagi, kamar mandi lantai dua? Aku memang tidak suka dengan aura kamar mandi di sekolah, tetapi jika ditanya, memang kamar mandi lantai dua lah yang paling tidak aku suka auranya.

Jadi, ku sunggingkan senyum misteriusku, "Kalian penasaran? Memang ada."

Ekspresi Inoue dan Ichigo berubah seperti mengatakan 'ooo' tanpa suara. Keduanya mengangguk seperti anjing peliharaan yang patuh.

"Lalu, sebenarnya dia itu mahluk seperti apa? Dia sama seperti yang di gudang?" tanya Inoue terdengar penasaran.

Makin ku lebarkan senyum misteriusku, "Hmmm, bagaimana jika kita menemui dia langsung jika kalian penasaran?"

Seketika itu juga, Inoue dan Ichigo terdiam terpaku. Aku sendiri puas melihat wajah mereka berubah menjadi suram seketika.

 **~ Tsuzuku ~**

 **Jadi, saya mengambil cerita bertemakan romance yang dipadukan dengan supranatural. Semoga saja tidak terlihat aneh. Dan setelah saya baca ulang, sepertinya terlalu banyak adegan romantisnya ya? Huh, terlalu banyak yang manis-manis memang tidak baik. Sepertinya saya harus menguranginya di chapter depan. Well, bagaimana dengan keseluruhan ceritanya? Silahkan tinggalkan komentar Anda melalui review. Jika ada masukkan, bisa dituliskan juga di review. Semoga untuk cerita saya kali ini tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **P**

 **L**

 **E**

 **A**

 **S**

 **E**


End file.
